¿Qué tan unidos somos?
by DiamondPie771
Summary: Las vacaciones de la familia en Cornwell han terminado. Este One-shot cuenta lo ocurrido tras el episodio "A Summer to Remember"


Ya hacía unos cuantos minutos que el bus partió de vuelta a Camden. Tan solo dos días bastaron para que la familia creara recuerdos inolvidables.

Todos la habían pasado de maravilla a excepción de dos dálmatas. Dante la pasó muy mal, estaba agotado; No pudo dormir en lo absoluto, la vaca ciertamente era siniestra. Dylan por su parte estuvo más preocupado de salvar a su familia que de disfrutar las mini vacaciones. Aun así ninguno de los dos se quejó, más bien decidieron no decir nada en lo absoluto. No querían arruinar el buen estado anímico de la familia.

Dolly en cambio la había pasado como nunca, incluso se enamoró. Estaba tan ilusionada con Spike pero la realidad no tardó en golpearla, el día de regresar a casa llego y saber que las posibilidades de que volviese a ver a Spike eran bajas le partían el corazón. Dolly exhaló un suspiro y se tapó la cara con sus patas.

Dylan quien estaba sentado a su lado, le dolían hasta las orejas debido al enorme golpe que se dio al chocar contra el ventanal la noche anterior. Pero al notar que Dolly estaba a punto de llorar no dudo en animarla. La quería mucho como para verla así. Y con gran dificultad, ya que realmente le dolía todo el cuerpo, coloco su pata sobre la de Dolly.

Y funciono, Dolly inmediatamente se recompuso y para rematar la situación el dálmata decidió hacerla reír y nuevamente tuvo éxito. Para Dylan no había nada como escuchar la risa de ella.

Dolly se abalanzó sobre Dylan y lo abrazó con afecto. "Gracias hermano, tu siempre me haces sentir mejor" le dijo apretándolo con fuerza como suele hacer cada vez que lo abraza.

"¡Auch! No tan fuerte por favor" se quejó de dolor el dálmata, aun así no pudo evitar ruborizarse al tener tan cerca a Dolly.

"Está bien, dejare de abrazarte por esta vez capitán gruñón" Dolly le guiño el ojo y lo soltó. Pero al ver más de cerca a Dylan noto que su cara estaba roja.

"Oye hermano, deberías de haberte puesto protector solar, tu cara está realmente roja, pareces un tomate" Dolly comenzó a reírse de Dylan pero seguía sin asumir que se debía por ella.

Dylan al escuchar eso sintió un gran alivio y pensó en su interior. "Uff, me alegro que asuma eso, mejor le sigo el juego."

"Oh, cierto…no me había fijado. Vaya quemadura solar que me di." Dylan rio nerviosamente.

Dolly justo iba a decirle algo a Dylan pero en ese mismo instante Dante los interrumpió.

"¡Pueden callarse ustedes dos! ¡No me dejan dormir!" exclamo el dálmata quien se hallaba en el asiento detrás de ellos.

"Jshh, está bien" Dolly exclamo en son de protesta.

Al final se quedaron en silencio para que Dante durmiera. El tiempo paso y paso, el único sonido que se escuchaba en el bus era el del motor junto con los ronquidos de Dylan quien de igual manera cedió al cansancio. La dálmata decidió dejarlo dormir también, después de todo estuvo más ocupado cuidando de los demás que de disfrutar. Dolly al pensar en ello hacia que sintiera cierta admiración por su medio hermano.

Y fue en ese mismo instante que Dolly se percató que Dylan seguía teniéndole agarrada la pata. Llevaban desde el comienzo del viaje así y no se dio cuenta. La dálmata estaba más que avergonzada. "Espero que nadie nos haya visto, seria incomodo que los demás se den una idea equivocada" pensó Dolly para sí pero por algún motivo no quería soltarle la pata a Dylan.

Al final no lo hizo, no se soltó de Dylan. Dolly estaba confundida y se excusaba diciéndose "Si saco mi pata lo voy a despertar, mejor lo dejo dormir" Pero la sensación que ella sentía era tan distinta, no era lo mismo que cuando estaba junto a Spike. Con Dylan era diferente.

Porque pese a que Dylan no le aceleraba el corazón como si le sucedía con el Doberman. Lo que si sentía a su lado era tranquilidad, se sentía segura estando cerca de él. Solo Dylan la hacía sentirse así.

Y mientras Dolly pensaba todas estas cosas, Dylan comenzó a despertar y de manera inmediata la dálmata despego su mano de la de él. Por lo que Dylan nunca se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado soltarla. Solo Dolly sabia de este pequeño accidente y no tenía ninguna intención de decírselo, solo haría las cosas más raras entre los dos.

"Oh, buenos días dormilón" Dolly le dijo con un tono burlesco, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

"Parece que me quede dormido, lo siento Dolly. ¿Ya llegamos?" Dijo el dálmata mientras pegaba un bostezo.

"Aun no. Calculo que nos quedara como media hora más de viaje." Le respondió mientras miraba el atardecer por la ventana. Aquel hermoso atardecer solo la hacía pensar más y más.

"Entonces seguiré durmiendo, despiértame cuando lleguemos ¿quieres?" Y Dylan comenzó a acomodarse para volver a dormir pero Dolly aun con muchas dudas por lo sucedido lo detuvo de hacerlo.

"¡Dylan espera!" intervino la dálmata.

"¿Qué sucede Dolly?" pregunto Dylan con preocupación "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si, me siento bien…gracias a ti" aquello ultimo lo susurro. "Tan solo quería preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" Dylan le respondió extrañado.

"¿Por qué no besaste a Summer cuando tuviste la oportunidad?" Dolly se lo pregunto con gran dificultad, era una pregunta incomoda.

La cara de Dylan se opacó al instante. Un silencio incomodo se sintió entre los dos. Y justo cuando Dolly creía haber metido la pata Dylan le responde:

"¿Hubieras preferido que la besara?" La voz de Dylan se tornó seria de repente.

Dolly esperaba cualquier respuesta menos aquella. La dálmata quedo totalmente estupefacta. Aunque su respuesta debería ser obvia: un claro sí. Empieza a dudar otra vez. Así que se queda en silencio.

Dylan algo impacientado le vuelve a preguntar

"Dolly ¿Hubieras preferido que besara a Summer?" Por algún motivo la voz de Dylan suena triste.

"Yo…no lo sé. ¡No sé qué responderte Dylan!" La dálmata se ruboriza y aparta la mirada.

Dylan la miro sorprendido pero aliviado a la vez. Al dálmata realmente le hubiera partido el corazón que le hubiera dicho que sí. Y como Dolly fue sincero con él, él también lo va a hacer con ella.

"Yo no la quise besar porque me gusta alguien más" Dylan fue incapaz de hacer contacto visual con Dolly al decirlo.

"¡Qué! ¿Estás hablándome en serio?" La dálmata no puede creerlo. "Pero si te gustaba Summer, yo vi la cara de embobado que pusiste al verla. No te entiendo hermano"

"Y es verdad, me gusta Summer. Es hermosa pero eso es todo, no la amo." Con total convicción lo dice y para Dolly no hay duda, está diciendo la verdad.

La conversación se ha tornado tan incómoda que Dolly no sabe dónde meterse aun así esta tan intrigada que vuelve a preguntar. "¿Entonces quién te gusta?

"Me gustaría decírtelo pero no puedo" Dylan suspira y añade "En todo caso no creo que le guste, nunca le voy a gustar"

Dylan intenta contener las lágrimas y aunque no llora comienza a sollozar. El dolor, el estrés y el cansancio pueden con él. Y Dolly al verlo así se da cuenta de lo frágil que es en realidad y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

"Oye, si quieres llorar hazlo, solo suéltalo. Te sentirás mejor hermanito." Y lo acurruca junto a ella.

"Es que ella…ella lo beso, es que me duele haberlo visto" Dylan finalmente cede al llanto.

"Estoy segura que ella simplemente se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento" Dolly lo consuela.

"Soy tan egoísta, debería estar feliz por ella pero no lo estoy" Dylan se sigue desahogando mientras llora en los brazos de Dolly.

"Es natural que sea así, después de todo te gusta ¿no?" Dolly ya no sabe que decirle mas no lo suelta de sus brazos. Luego de un rato en silencio la dálmata decide cambiar el tema para que Dylan deje de llorar.

"Dylan, te duele la pata ¿verdad?, desde anoche que veo que has estado cojeando"

"No es importante" Dylan intenta minimizar la situación.

"Claro que lo es, nos salvaste y como consecuencia te heriste la pata ¿no?" la dálmata suspira al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que fue en realidad para él.

Dolly duda si hacerlo o no pero al final lo hace: Le da un beso en la mejilla y con terneza le dice: "Gracias Dylan"

Dylan no dice nada, aquel beso lo tranquiliza y deja de llorar. Dolly lo sigue abrazando hasta que al cabo de un rato se vuelve a quedar dormido.

"Las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti ¿eh?" le susurra Dolly pero el dálmata ya está dormido.

Dolly se queda pensando, miles de ideas se le pasan por la cabeza y es incapaz de saber que le sucede a Dylan. No es normal en él este tipo de comportamiento. Y lo que es peor para ella; Saber que antes de venir las cosas estaba bien. Todo parece indicar que a Dylan le afecto que Spike la besara y sumado a que ni si quiera beso a Summer. ¿Sera acaso que él esperaba lo mismo de ella? ¿Qué rechazara el beso? A Dolly le da miedo pensar que Dylan pueda estar enamorado de ella.

"¿Que voy a hacer si resulta cierto? La dálmata jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta ahora.

Ella nunca ha visto a Dylan de esa manera y no cree poder hacerlo. Pero Dolly sabe que no sería capaz de vivir sin él.

La dálmata sabe que puede estar lejos de Spike y soportarlo pero estar sin Dylan sin su compañía, ella no podría hacerlo. "¿Desde cuándo somos tan unidos?", "¿Qué tan unidos somos?" pensar en aquello solo la confunde más y más.

Se siente tan confundida que al final concluye que esta imaginando cosas debido al cansancio "¿Dylan enamorado de mí? Que ridículo, eso es imposible", "Lo quiero como a un hermano por eso no podría separarme de él" Dolly intentar negar todo pero sabe que es en vano hacerlo aun asi lo hace.

"Seguramente el golpe que se dio lo dejo mal, cuando lleguemos a casa las cosas serán como siempre" la dálmata pega un bostezo, ella también está cansada.

Antes de cerrar los ojos ve a Dylan por una última vez y se da cuenta de lo lindo que se ve cuando duerme aquello la hace sonreír.

Finalmente se acurruca junto a su medio hermano y se queda dormida también.


End file.
